


High high high

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Molly and Yasha get high together.





	High high high

**Author's Note:**

> I remember Yasha saying she got high with Molly once, I think, so I wanted to write this moment between them.

Molly was surprised. They thought it was going to take more to convince Yasha to try out this “totally clean and legal substance” they had somehow just found, but she said yes the first time they asked.

Well, better for them; they didn’t need to invent some excuse or, worse, tell the truth and saying that they really wanted to try it but were too afraid to do it alone.

Maybe Yasha managed to sense this and that’s why she said yes. She’d always been good to them, after all.

 

 

Now that they were about to do it, Molly was nervous.

There was a thought that had started haunting them: what if they remembered something? What if, somehow, whoever was in there first will come back and Mollymauk the carnival tiefling was just going to be a distant dream?

They didn’t want to go, not yet.

 

It was with trembling hands that they gave Yasha the stuff.

She seemed to notice their discomfort and she sat on the ground, patting the space beside her. Molly didn’t need no further invitation to join her, already slouching against her massive frame.

\- We don’t have to do this -, she muttered, and for a moment Mollymauk was tempted to agree, to say that she was right, that they should forget about this, but the curiosity was too strong for them to stop.

 

They wanted to know how that felt.

Everybody at the circus did it and they wanted to try it too. It seemed fun but they could never know until they tried.

 

\- You’re right, we don’t have to -, they said right before shoving the substance in his mouth, swallowing it before they could rethink it.

At first a sensation of immediate numbness took over them, and Molly was already starting to regret their decision, but then… it got better.

 They started to get giggly, leaning even more onto Yasha. Damn, she was so comfortable; she should always be their rest person… or whatever you may want to call those. Maybe pillow would be the better word.

 

They try to get a better look of her but their vision is weird, blurry. There were colors they were sure weren’t there before, some weird greens and shades of pink they didn’t even know existed, and it was all fuzzy and distorted.

… Yasha’s head wasn’t really that big, wasn’t it?

 

She was staring in the distance and Molly couldn’t pinpoint what she was thinking about.

They couldn’t even understand if she took the substance too, at least not until she muttered, her voice almost unrecognizable:

\- This is some good shit -.

 

For some reason, that was the funniest thing Molly had ever heard and they burst into laughter, slapping their knees but missing completely and slapping the ground instead. Thankfully the numbness was enough for them not to feel any pain.

 

\- It is! It is! -.

They reached for her arm, hugging it with theirs as they snuggled closer, always closer. They needed that contact.

\- … Was this an excuse to cuddle? -.

\- Dear Yasha, for me everything is an excuse to cuddle -, Molly laughed, nuzzling against Yasha who replied with a simple “… ok”.

 

It would’ve seemed cold, but even in the numbness of that moment Molly remembered that that was just how Yasha was. If she was uncomfortable she would’ve said so.

 

 

They stayed there, finally in silence.

Luckily, no memories seemed to come and Molly was still there, even though at the moment they were feeling a bit absent – their soul wandering who knew where – but that must’ve been because of the drugs.

They wanted to say something but they were too distracted by the pretty shapes and colors they were seeing all over the place. It made them wonder what Yasha was seeing, but it must’ve been the same thing, right? Did it change based on the person? Oh look, that was a pretty butterfly passing them, they must follow it.

 

They tried to get up, but their legs had no energy left in them and they didn’t even have the time to realise that as they fell down again.

They heard a chuckle – funny, it was so close and yet so distant too – and they realised it came from Yasha, who must’ve witnessed the whole thing.

\- So you can laugh -, they muttered, as if it was the revelation of the century.

Yasha shrugged, her distorted lips curving into a smile.

\- Apparently -.

 

Silence followed again, but Molly didn’t feel any tension between them and Yasha. It was an amicable silence.

They tried not to think too hard at whatever small creature is waving at them on the right as they started saying:

\- You know, Yasha… I think you are my best friend -.

Yasha’s nod came to them with a strange delay, but they couldn’t pinpoint if that was her fault or theirs.

They look up at her but her image is distorted – and of a weird green too – and they weren’t able to decipher what her expression was.

 

They closed their eyes, drowsiness suddenly taking over, as they slumped against her again. They really enjoyed that closeness and were really glad Yasha never said no to them; if they could, they would’ve died in those arms, but you don’t really get to choose how to die, don’t you?

 

\- I love you, Molly -.

Molly had no idea about whether they were imagining that or if Yasha actually said so – her voice was so echoey – but they couldn’t help but to smile anyways.

\- I love you too, Yasha -.


End file.
